


Back to Life

by merryghoul



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan will do whatever it takes to stop Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> This fic will most likely be Jossed when the third season starts, but it's okay.

Jack had experienced a lot in the past few months.  There was Amanda's death.  Or at least that was the person he thought was Amanda.  The woman he knew as Emily Thorne ever since she returned to the Hamptons was actually Amanda.  Then there was Declan's death.  And Emily—the real Amanda—stopped him from killing Conrad Grayson, the man he believed was the cause of all his misery.

Jack didn't have another plan to exact revenge on the Graysons.  The only thing he could do was sit in his home, muse about his next step and how he was going to keep it secret from Emily. 

There was only one thing wrong with his plan.  His plan involved him sitting still, only taking breaks for food and the bathroom.  He couldn't take his mind off of how he was planning revenge.

 

Jack didn't hear about Nolan being released from prison.  It was all over the newspapers, the news channels and the radio.  In his time of meditation, Jack refused to read, look at or listen to anything.  His revenge against the Graysons was more important than the news, important or not important.

After he was released from prison, Nolan decided to visit Jack.  Nolan rang the doorbell. 

When Jack opened the door, Nolan was startled by the cold look in Jack's eyes.

"Jack, I just got out."

Jack walked back inside his house.  Nolan followed him in. 

"Don't you want to go to the bar and celebrate?"

Jack said nothing.

Nolan took a deep inhale.  "Look, Jack, I know what this is about."

"All I want is Conrad dead."

"You can't be completely focused on revenge, Jack.  It's not healthy."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I don't want you to end up like Ems, Jack."

"Don't mention her name to me again."

"Geez.  Jack, you do deserve your revenge.  But you don't need to lose control of yourself.  Not this way.  I've seen this consume Ems, and I don't want it to consume you."

"What do you suggest I do, Nolan?"

"Take a nap."

"Taking a nap's not going to make me feel better."

"Maybe it will, maybe it won't.  But please, take a nap, Jack."

Jack sighed and went to his bedroom.  Nolan followed him.

 

Jack was stunned when he saw Nolan in his bedroom.

"Nolan, what are you doing?"

"I thought you needed a companion tonight."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to jump up and do something stupid in the middle of the night."

Jack stared at him.  He sighed. "All right.  Wait.  Was this an attempt for you to get into bed with me?"

"No.  I want to make sure you're okay."

"Okay."

"Unless you want me to take some things off your mind for you.  I do have a few tricks I've learned from my lovers from years ago."

"What are these…tricks?"

"I'm going to need you to take off your pants."

"Oh.  It's that type of trick."

"I'm going to do anything to keep you from doing anything rash."

Jack shrugged.  "Challenge accepted."

"Take your shirt off, Jack."

Jack took off his shirt.

"And lie on the bed."

Jack did as he was told. 

Nolan got on top of Jack and started kissing him on his chest.  He alternated his kisses with licks and nibbles.  Jack stood still, not impressed with Nolan's moves.

Then Nolan started kissing around Jack's breasts.  Jack took a sudden gasp.  Nolan had hit one of his buttons.  Nolan's foreplay started to feel good to him.  Jack started to get aroused. 

Nolan took off his shirt.  He continued to kiss Jack on his chest and breast, avoiding his cock.

"It's working."  Jack gasped. 

"That's not even my trick, Jack."

"Show me it."

Nolan brushed his hand over Jack's cock.  "I think you're ready, Jack.  Let's go."

Nolan unzipped Jack's pants and slid them down to his ankles.  He took off Jack's boxers.  Jack's cock was slightly erect.

Grabbing Jack's cock with his left hand, Nolan licked the underside of Jack's cock first.  He let his tongue move around Jack's cock in circles, from the underside of the head to where his hand was.  He then stroked his cock with his hand, his breath blowing on the head.  Licking the head was next for Nolan; he licked around the top, his tongue going up and down.

"Come on, Nolan, finish the job."

"I had to make you want it."

"Finish it before I come."

"Since you sound like you want it, I'll finish it."

Nolan put his mouth around Jack's cock.  He started sucking him off, his head moving back and forth, his mouth going faster and faster.  When Nolan's mouth was tired, he used his whole tongue to lick the cock while his hand stroked it.

 

Over time, Jack's stomach tightened.  It got to the point where it felt like he was doing sit-ups or crunches without the effort.  His balls began to tense.

"I'm about to come."

Nolan took Jack's cock out of his mouth.  "What do you want me to do?  Do you want me to swallow or do you want to just come."

"Let me come."

"Okay."

Nolan took his mouth off Jack's cock.  He began stroking his cock as fast as he could.  He groaned as he ejaculated on himself.

"You want me to get a towel?  Or maybe a washcloth?"

"Yes, please.  My linen closet is down the hall."

Nolan grabbed a washcloth from the linen closet.  He cleaned up Jack's stomach and threw the washcloth on the floor. 

"Is that going to keep you from doing something stupid tonight?" Nolan asked.  "Are you going to act like a human being now?"

"I want to go to sleep, Nolan."

"All that made you tired?"

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I guess I did my job."

"Look after me, Nolan.  At least for tonight."

"I will."

Nolan took off Jack's pants and boxers.  He spooned beside Jack, grabbing his chest.  If needed, Nolan would do much more to stop Jack, even if it meant more sexual favors.  But he didn't mind it.


End file.
